Tomodachi Itsumo
by Kiumu-Ro-Ku-Bee
Summary: Uh...would you call this one shot? I don't know what that means. After a near-death experiance, someone looks over his life lightly, to come to the conclusion of Tomodachi Itsumo, or 'friends forever'.


Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, sadly. I do not own these characters, but I do sort of own the plot to this particular fanfic.

Kam: You portray me well…on some level I can't understand. You've taken a liking to me, I see.

Yes, I've had that ever since I saw your history. Poor you!

Kam: Uh, thanks? (Slowly hides behind Zuru)

Good thing you're a small boy…or else you wouldn't be able to hide behind him like that!

Kam: (Pretty much ignoring the author and whispers to Zuru) I'm glad we're friends now, or else I wouldn't have anyone to hide behind!

Zuru: (Sarcastically) Thanks. I'm glad I could be of service.

Read on readers! What else are you supposed to do, readers? Readers…readers, readers….(singing)…

Itsumo=Forever/ever, Tomodachi=friend/friends

Tomodachi Itsumo

I remember… not too long ago. No 'Tomodachi itsumo'. At times I wished I could die. No, not, 'never been born', but die then. Of course, when I came close, I wished against it and…and lived. I'm glad I was born. I had good times with my mother, but when she died…I wished I could have gone with her. As I learned and grew, my sorrow and pain came out in different ways. I was evil, an enemy to many. I want to apologize to them. My friends now…I think.

I look up at the sunset ahead of me. This hill provides a perfect view.

I watch the red-orange-pink sun cast its dying rays, its final goodbye to the sky until the moon replaced the ball of fire with its reflective company to the sky.

Dying? Final goodbyes? I was so close to that, just mere days and hours ago. I was an inch from death…and I never knew I had gotten that weakness from my mother.

At this thought, I glance to my right at the electronic, mostly black wheelchair gripping into the ground with its brakes so it doesn't roll away. Waiting…waiting for me to use it. I look back down at my lap, yet at nothingness, and close my eyes.

In school, I always had to stay in during recess, and always take it easy. I had to get used to staying in most of the time or playing for short intervals. That's why I'm so smart. I am the designer and engineer of kilobots. Sure, I had board games, drawing, and writing to entertain myself, and sometimes Eddie and I would do something little, but that would get old and boring fast. So, I plunged head first into learning and school and education… I didn't have many—if any—friends, and Ikki has pointed it out, "You're the meanest guy I've ever met in my entire life! No wonder nobody likes you!"

"Someone did," I repeat to the sunset strewn over the sky before me.

Not too long ago… if I had nearly died like I did a few days ago, under the circumstances of what I refer to as 'not too long ago', would anybody have cared that I died? Everyone would probably be relieved I was gone! It hurts something deep inside to think that nobody cares. But now…Blakbeetle cares.

Rolled into a ball with my arms crossed over my stomach on the grassy hillside, I shiver at the cool breeze that plays with my short black hair and clothes in the cold early evening. I smile lightly at the peacefulness despite the unpleasant thoughts running through my head.

…and my mom cared. Maybe, from somewhere, that better place hopefully, she still does. I was only four, but I remember when she died like it was yesterday. Thank goodness it was not. But the better days and times we had together seems…so long ago, so out of reach. Why is it that one always remembers the worst times better than the good? I guess because those worse times are like a scar on one's life, and a scar lasts forever…but so does love. And love's not bad, is it?

"Itsumo…" I utter aloud on accident.

It can be, I guess. When one loves someone who loves someone else. As in if I was to fall for Blakbeetle. She loves Roks. Even if I did fall for her, I couldn't take her away from Roks. That would be weird, too. I couldn't fall for Blakbeetle. I hope not…I like her, but not in that way. We're just friends. Close friends. And—

"Hey! You're too weak to be out in this cold without a blanket or jacket, Kam," comes a familiar, young boy's voice. I feel a soft blanket pulled around me, and then hands rest on my shoulders, the thumbs massaging gently. I lean back on the one behind me.

"Thank you, Zuru," I whisper, eyes closed.

--we are, too…

Tomodachi itsumo.

PLZ R&R!! A small preview of what's to happen in my seventh book, but mostly just an idea apart from that. Hope you likey!


End file.
